septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Affiliates
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to March 2016. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:25, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Inkheart Wiki I noticed on Samben's page that an admin of the Inkheart wiki was interested in us becoming an affiliate so I wondered what you thought about the idea since we both seem to be Cornellia Funke fans. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:53, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Ahaha, that was my predecessor xDDD I'm all for being affiliates! :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:05, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Riordan Wiki Hey there! Before I wasn't certain, but now with User:ProfessorTofty and User:Bloody18 being active, we most def. qualify to apply for affiliation with RW; since you've already joined that wiki (I haven't), can you kindly send out a request at w:c:riordan:Riordan Wiki:Affiliates#Current Requests? You can even let them know that technically, both of the currently admins (you and I) were just regular users not so long ago, so this wiki really does have some sort of a community going on. I think establishing affiliation with them is much more effective than with IW (not that I don't appreciate it, I really do, just that that wiki currently only has me, so in return, it doesn't really help advertising this wiki). --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:31, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :I am in favour of applying to the Riordan Wiki to become an affiliate so I think that it is all good from me. I will message you a copy of the affiliation request for you to approve/edit before I send it. :Chrestomanci (Talk) 16:53, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Great! Looking forward to seeing your affiliation request to RW! ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:59, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I will also ask the Riordan wiki about affiliation soon. :::Chrestomanci (Talk) 20:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I am going to send the affiliation request to the Riordan Wiki soon. I tried once before but deleted it accidentally and I am now think that I want to get the wikis theme in a stable state before I send it because I wouldn't want them to visit during one of my CSS experiments. ::::Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:11, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::I may have a go at contacting the guys at the riordan wiki via their affiliation page. Last time I applied the internet crashed before I could post which was annoying considering how long I spent trying to phrase it correctly. Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:12, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I will most likely be asking the Riordan Wiki for affiliation soon since most of the Septimus Heap wiki users appear to be Percy Jackson fans. ::::::Chrestomanci (Talk) 18:06, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I have made an application to the Riordan Wiki, a couple of days. You can see it on their affiliates page. Chrestomanci (Talk) 15:57, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for filing the affiliation request at w:c:riordan! I think what you wrote is the best way to describe us, though I do suggest you to also include a link to w:c:septimusheap:Special:Statistics so that they can view our statistic right away and see that the wiki indeed has more than the two of us admin being active, though probably not as easy to spot. I'd also advise you to take the initiative and notify an admin there to take a look at the request, cuz I'd imagine on a popular wiki like theirs, things can get overlooked easily when there's a lot of people editing. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:31, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Any progress with what I mentioned above? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:15, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::We have been accepted as an affiliate for the Riordan Wiki. Thanks for the advice Sammm. Sorry it took so long, I've been a bit busy recently. :::Chrestomanci (Talk) 11:52, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::No worries! Things have been a little hectic on my end as well. Good job on securing an awesome affiliate! BTW, recommend you to read w:User blog:Sannse/Promoting Your Wikia on Community Central's Blogs; with your writing ability, if you have time to work on it and submit, I'm sure the quality is guaranteed to be selected as Community Highlight. The only reason I'm not writing a blog to promote this wiki myself, is because, you know how there's a few other wikis I'm invested with and would like to help promote as well; I figured the attention would probably go down a little if it's just another blog written by someone who has written/would be writing for several other wikis. Just something to think about in terms of getting viewers for this wiki. =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:10, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Other candidates Let me know if you have other wikis in mind; I don't read much so consequently it's hard for me to think of something else that's in the same genre as SH. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:31, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I've checked the "Readers Also Enjoyed" section for Magyk (book) and Fyre on goodreads; obviously that's only based on the readers on that website but that statistic still says something. Series with considerably larger communities on Wikia includes: *w:c:childrenofthelamp:Main Page *w:c:sistersgrimm:Sisters Grimm Wiki *w:c:beyonders:Beyonders Wiki *w:c:tapestry:The Tapestry Wiki *w:c:charliebone:Main Page *w:c:secretsnicholasflamel:The Secrets Of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel Wiki *w:c:erecrex:The Three Fates-Erec Rex Wiki Series having small amounts of pages but having wikis nonetheless: *w:c:elyon:The Land of Elyon Wiki *w:c:themagicthief:The Magic Thief Wiki They are all series I haven't read, so I don't know if they are all really that suitable; let me know your thoughts. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:04, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :I have read four of the series' that you mentioned on the list (I think we should also have a look at the other affiliations you mentioned.) :*The Magic thief :*Charlie Bone :*Children of the Lamp :*The Secrets of Immortal Nicholas Flammel :and they are all very good Children's/Young Adult Fantasy series' which I think would be perfect for affiliation. Chrestomanci (Talk) 16:55, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::The Magic Thief is one I know that's basically unmaintained (you'd think it was originally written in French, cuz the French wiki is 100 times better lol) and they don't have a wordmark; but I'm sure if you just go in and add our logo and an affiliates section to their main page, no one's going to object cuz no one's really there? The other three you've listed are a bit more complex; cuz honestly even though they look like big wikis; I'd say they look borderline abandoned as well; Children of the Lamp does have an affiliates section (w:c:childrenofthelamp:The Children of the Lamp Wiki:Affiliates), I happen to recognize one of the admin, I think I can ask s/he on the Books Hub about it. The Secrets of Immortal Nicholas Flammel doesn't seem to have an affiliates section so far, but because I've already joined that wiki, it wouldn't hurt asking. That leaves Charlie Bone... I'll leave that one completely to you? xD Found no connection so far on my end. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:59, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I have looked at the Charlie Bone wiki and their last active admin was in April 2014. I gave their Home page a revamp. I have noticed that they have members still logging in to check whether it is active or not but very few edits. I think we can do same thing with it as with the Magic Thief wiki. Chrestomanci (Talk) 13:15, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, wow! You've def. made CBW more presentable! Looking forward to see what you'd make TMTW's main page look like next! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) The Magic Thief Wiki / Lockwood & Co. Wikia I noticed a few days ago [[w:c:themagicthief:User:Calliope37|'someone']] started editing there; from our previous talks, for some reason I got the impression that you were going to do a makeover on that wiki as you've done so on CBW, but it never happened. (Hey, it's completely fine! I'm not complaining! Real life is stressful on my end so I expect the same with everyone! xDDDD) So, perhaps you can try letting that person know we are interested in affiliation (and that that wiki is open for adoption, as a matter a fact lol Sometimes I don't think people grasp that part even though certain wikis are clearly deserted) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 12:01, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Chris! Hope all is well! Happy holidays and new year in advance! So, I saw you working on the main page for w:c:themagicthief; another but still related topic; is it alright for Septimus Heap to affiliate with w:c:lockwood-and-co? Some editors and myself are working to make it better (not quite there yet), but I figured I'd just ask early on as it's not exactly any worse than the the current w:c:themagicthief. xP --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:06, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Sammm ::Lockwood and Co can most definitely have affiliation with the wiki as I said earlier. I really liked Johnathan Stroud's Bartimaeus Sequence as well as his book: The Heroes of the Valley. I am sure that his series is of a similar standard so feel free to become an affiliate. I think that the small book wikis should stick together. Chrestomanci (Talk) 18:06, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay cool! Thanks for approving! Happy New Year! (It's 2016 where I'm at now ahaha!!) :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:16, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Draconic Alliance So besides already getting onto interwiki footers that I know of, there's this one w:Template:Draconic Alliance; I mean, Spit Fyre seems to have a fan base here lol, so I guess it qualifies this wiki? If you are interested.. I think (not sure) this is the description of the footer w:c:dragonhandbook:User blog:Wyvern Rex./The Convention of the Draconic Alliance, but I'm sure if one wants to join, you can just ask the dude at w:Message Wall:Wyvern Rex.; I've not read Inheritance or LotR, but they are considerably big wikis so it felt kinda rad to just be affiliated with them this way (albeit with LotR it's just the fanon and rp wiki and not the actual one lol), but I'll leave you to make a better judgement. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:19, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I will get to work on the rest of my checklist now. Next thing on the list joining the Draconic Alliance. The user is still active so I will message him when I have the time. :Chrestomanci (Talk) 16:33, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I still haven't had any response from Wyvern Rex. yet you can check his talk page on the wiki to see my request to him. Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:11, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :::The Draconic Alliance is dead in the water but we could ask Inheriwiki for affiliation which might work but I doubt it since Wyvern Rex is admin and he ignored my message about the Draconic Alliance. :::Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:12, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hi Sammm ::::The Septimus Heap Wiki is now a member of the Draconic Alliance. Wyvern Rex finally replied saying we can join. Chrestomanci (Talk) 11:30, February 17, 2016 (UTC) The Bartimaeus Wiki Only relevant talks from the conversation were moved here. I've not read the series myself, but during a conversation with User:ChrestomanciChant, he said he rather enjoyed the series, and since I accidentally found out you are an Admin there, was wondering if you can consider affiliating w:c:bartimaeus with us? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:55, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I was made an admin there a while back. I never really asked for it, but they were really looking for people who had been contributing, and I had contributed somewhat, so they added me. I just don't have a lot of time these days for active participation in stuff like that, and to be honest, the wiki sees such irregular activity and I tend to prefer one where there's a bit more community. This one here is at least a bit more active. Anyway, to the point, I don't really see any harm at all in setting up an affiliation between the two wikis. I would ask only this - you post a message about it on the Bartimaeus wiki and maybe here as well and give people a chance to weigh in, just to do the due diligence. I'm not necessarily expecting anyone to reply, and given the lack of activity on the Bartimaeus Wiki, I wouldn't be at all surprised if nobody replies there. That's fine. After that week, just let me know and assuming there's either no reply or positive reply, then we go from there. Then it's just really a matter of figuring out exactly what such an affiliation entails - presumably adding the Bartimaeus wiki logo on the list of affiliates on the homepage here and setting up some sort of space for that on the homepage of the Bartimaeus wiki, since it currently doesn't have one. Perhaps also a blog announcement on both wikis. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 04:56, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I've actually never seen a community-wide debate/announcement, as it's not anywhere near the same level as someone trying to adopt a wiki and asking if there's any objections. Which was why, upon seeing you as an Admin, albeit not exactly active, I directly asked you about it. HOWEVER, I do respect what you are saying, and although I've not personally read the series, I will proceed to what you proposed and post it at BW as soon as I have time to work on it. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:48, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I guess it's different from wiki to wiki. On Wookieepedia, where I'm most active at the moment, they call it "Friends of the Wiki" and people are expected to vote on it. I'm not really expecting anything similar here, I just wanted to do the due diligence. Like I said, let's just give it about a week or so just for the sake of letting it play out and then we can go ahead. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 22:41, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ahhh well that sort of makes sense I suppose; the wikis I'm on are never on that large of scale as Wookieepedia is, I imagine with a community so huge as theirs it's reasonable to think the possibility of people disagreeing would increase. Anyways, I promise I'll work on it soon, just a little preoccupied with stuff in life at the moment. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:48, March 11, 2016 (UTC)